Warriors in the Grey
by DarkJester1
Summary: Faith starts over and meets her match. (Faith/Original)
1. 1

Title: Warriors in the Grey Author: DarkJester Disclaimer: I own Ian. Most everything else is owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Summary: Faith starts over and meets her match. Rating: PG-13 at most, for now. Warning: The beginning of the first chapter is a little extreme. Don't worry, she's okay.  
  
  
  
"What a day!"  
  
Marcus Dupont was exhausted. As the leading smut producer for California and Nevada, Marcus was often tired. Between managing  
  
his multiple companies(he owned an adult film company, several  
  
strip clubs, three hardcore magazines, and about a dozen different adult 'toy' stores) and fending off the media about him exposing their  
  
precious children to such filth, he didn't get much of a chance to relax. However, he always found time for his favorite hobby.  
  
What the media did not know, and should they find out he would face a lengthy prison sentence, was that he liked young girls; very young girls. He had since he began his first company. Back then he could rarely feed his urges but now that he was worth seventy million dollars he could do it anytime. Marcus walked into his house and immediately went to his 'private' room. This was a room hidden under his mansion. It was soundproof and reinforced concrete. This was where he entertained his 'guests'. He passed his personal security enforcers. Since he had made his money peddling smut not many people liked him. Many wished him physical harm. That was why he employed mercenaries as his bodyguards, they didn't care what he did. As he entered his room he saw tonight's entertainment. She was blond, blue eyed, and slender; his favorite kind of toy. She was also about fifteen, which immediately gave him a little chubby. Tonight, because he was so tired, he would merely watch as his new guards gangbanged her. It was a kind of bonding process between him and his guards; it also gave him some leverage should they ever turn on him. He also used as an excuse for them to get rid of the  
  
body, which of course would happen. He couldn't have some slut ruining his well liked life.  
  
"Paul, Robert", Marcus pointed at two of his men who had just arrived the other day, "you loosen her up."  
  
The expressions on their faces told everyone that they were going to really enjoy screwing this whore.  
  
"Please. Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing wrong. Just let me go and I won't tell anyone! I swear!"  
  
"And give up this prime piece of ass?" Paul leered. "I don't think so."  
  
It was at that point when their plans went to hell. Two coils of wire suddenly dropped from the ceiling, encircling the necks of Paul and Robert. Drawing closed, they began slicing into their windpipes. At the same time, a black shape dropped from the ceiling, holding the other ends. As the man fell, he let go of the wires. They had done their job, both Paul and Robert's throats were cut to the bone.  
  
As he landed on his feet, the man in black drew a samurai sword. Faster than they could blink, two more of Marcus's goons were cut down; one was disemboweled, one was decapitated. In the span of 5 seconds, Marcus's forces had been halved.  
  
Flipping a table over, the man in black made it behind it only moments before a hail of bullets ventilated a couch he had just  
  
stood in front of.  
  
"I've come only for Marcus. The rest of you may leave with your lives." explained a deep, and mildly muffled voice from behind the table.  
  
"Fuck you. Come out now and we'll make it quick." came from a man who had used his incredible size to bully his way through life. The man in black shook his head. "They never take the easy way out."  
  
Hearing the sounds of movement behind him, the man in black turned his head to see one of the henchmen trying to sneak up on him. Without turning his head any further, he pulled out and flicked a small throwing knife at his assailant. The blade entered the man's eye and passed into his brain. The man toppled over, dead. Returning his gaze to the remaining group, the black clad man grinned. "Last chance. After this, all bets are off."  
  
Laughing, the men began making their way over to the overturned table. By their way of thinking, if he had a gun, he would have used it by now. Even if he did know chop socky, he couldn't get them all.  
  
Unfortunately, the man in black was counting on this.  
  
Leaping over the table, he began running at the mercenaries faster than any man they had ever seen. The men were so taken by suprise that they did not immediately fire. In that moment of hesitation, the mystery man had taken out another of their number. Running at the burly man who had spoken earlier, the assassin threw his hand at him. With all but the middle finger extended, he had crushed the man's windpipe with said middle finger. The man fell to the floor, gurgling. The black clad man jumped behind a column.  
  
"Holy fuck, I'm getting out of here." shouted a red haired  
  
man. As he ran for the door, the assassin drew a knife from his  
  
boot. He sent it after the running man. The blade entered his back,  
  
piercing his heart.  
  
"I said all bets were off."  
  
The lone gunman began looking nervous. This man was obviously a professional. Before he could thinking any more on the subject, his problem came running at him again. This time he did not hesitate and fired twice. What he saw in the remaining seconds of his life left him in awe. As the man ran, he caught both bullets in his bare hands. Continuing to run, the ninja jumped into the air and kicked the gunman square in the chest. Landing on his feet, the ninja quickly jumped again so that both of his feet were on either side of the man's head. With a twist of his hips he snapped the mercenaries neck.  
  
Turning to look for Marcus, the black clad man saw Marcus squeeze the trigger on a .38. He fell as the slug hit him. Marcus walked over to the man. Stooping over him, he examined this man who would kill him. Dressed in skintight black cloth, the man had a physique that a god would kill for. "You were good, I'll give you that. But you forgot one of the basic rules of combat. Never bring a knife to a gun fight."  
  
Turning back, Marcus began looking for the girl. Hearing a  
  
noise behind him, he grinned. "There you are you little bitch."  
  
Spinning around, Marcus was knocked to the ground by a blow that felt like a hammer. Shaking his head, he looked up, directly into the dead man's eyes.  
  
"Kevlar is a beautiful thing."  
  
Marcus began stammering.  
  
"Please don't kill me. I'll give you anything. Please."  
  
Cracking his neck, the black clad man just looked at him. For almost a minute, he just looked at him. All Marcus could see were those eyes staring at him. At last, the assassin broke the silence.  
  
"Tell Lucifer I said hello."  
  
With that the ninja bent down and punched Marcus in the face. Disoriented, Marcus could not fight as the man then grabbed the back of his head with his left hand, tilting it to the right. As fast as a striking snake, the assassin struck Marcus on the right side of his face, snapping his neck.  
  
Standing, the black clad man. Began scanning the room for the girl. Hearing quiet sobbing behind a door, the man loped over to it. Opening it, he saw the girl cowering. When she saw the man, she started screaming.  
  
"No please, leave me alone."  
  
The man's previously cold grey eyes softened.  
  
"Shh. Susie, I'm here to take you home. All the bad men are dead. Your safe."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Standing straight, the man undid the knot at the back of his cloth mask. As the cloth fell from his face, the girl went from fear to amazement and relief. Looking down on her was the handsome face of an old family friend.  
  
"Ian!"  
  
Ian smiled.  
  
"Susie, I need you to wait outside for me. There's still something I need to do." Jumping up, Susie ran from the room, just glad to be rid of the place. Ian just looked after her for a moment, smiling. He remembered that same girl calling him Uncle Ian. He remembered rocking her to sleep when she was only a child. Shaking his head, he began completing his job.  
  
After collecting all his weapons, Ian withdrew a small cloth pouch from his cloths. Opening it he placed its contents on all the eyes of the slain. As he left the room to take Susie back to her parents, he also left nine men with their eyes covered with half dollars. 


	2. 2

Note: This is an AU. It starts a few years after season 4. Riley stays in Sunnydale, but the whole him being a vamp snack still happened(for the sole purpose of me being able to have Xander call him "Pin Cushion" or some such thing). The body switching did not happen but Faith did attempt to screw up peoples lives. More to come as follows in my sinister brain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching the scenery go by, Faith sighed. Over the last three weeks so much had happened. She had been released from prison for good behavior and had joined Angel Investigations. During that time she had tried to fit in with Wesley and Cordelia. For their parts, they had returned the effort. The problem was that there had been too much blood spilled, figuratively speaking. After talking with Angel, they had both agreed that a change of location might be the best thing. A place she could start over, a place where no one knew the crimes she had committed. And, a place without the Scooby Gang. A day didn't go by that either Buffy or Willow didn't take time out of their `busy' schedules to call Faith and remind her what a screw-up she was. And when she had called Giles to tell him how sorry she was, he had hung up on her. Suprisingly, Xander had been a saint. Not only now but before. While she had been in prison, he would come up to L.A to visit her. He told her that he understood that she had latched on to a father figure, much like he had with Giles. He also told her that, if she was willing, he would Like to be her friend. She had jumped at the chance. He had even volunteered to take time off and drive her somewhere. He told her that all a person needs sometimes is a little push to start on the right path Which was why they were on there way to Texas. She figured that Texas was far enough from California to start anew. Through all the twists and turns of her life, Faith always held a great love for heat. Turning to Xander, Faith said for the thousandth time "Thanks again Xand. I can't believe that you would be so nice to me after all I did to you."  
  
"Faith, I told you before, it's no problem. You needed help and I'm always willing to help."  
  
Faith smiled.  
  
"Everyone should have a friend like you."  
  
Xander looked sarcastically pained.  
  
"I know. Yet few are exposed to the utter brilliance that is me."  
  
Laughing, Faith slugged Xander in the shoulder.  
  
"You are one of a kind. Thankfully."  
  
And the rest of the trip was filled with much laughter and mirth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive...."  
  
While K's Choice's "Addict" played over the system, Faith danced on the stage. While she moved her body to the music, her mind was elsewhere. When she opened her top to reveal her breasts, her mind was on how the more things change the more they stayed the same.  
  
After arriving in a little town near Dallas, she had immediately sought out an apartment. She still had some money in the account that Wilkins had set up for her. She found a place cheap. All it had was a bed and a bathroom, but it was close to the library. Unknown to everyone, Faith had a great love of books. Unfortunately, finding a job was not as easy. Having no marketable skills(slaying is not exactly a plus on resumes), she had gone with what she knew.  
  
Stripping. Which was why she was dancing at the Crazy Ass. It was a relatively upscale club but it was still a strip joint. However, at least that was all she did. No more sleeping around. Faith was trying to turn her life around. By pulling her own weight she felt like she was improving her life. The dancing was only temporary. Maybe she'd take her G.E.D and take some college courses.  
  
As her set finished, Faith left the stage. Going to the back, she held her head high.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
As Faith left the Crazy Ass a shadow followed her from the roofs of the neighboring buildings. He knew she sensed him but she could never find him. Ian was good at staying hidden. Every night when her shift was over he would follow her to make sure she got home safely. He had been doing so for the past few weeks. Ever since he had first seen her.  
  
After rescuing Susie he had decided to see the country on foot. It was his way of unwinding. He would walk the land, mingle with the people, and forget that he was trained to kill. He might return to being a hunter of evil when his nightmares went away again. Though, maybe not.  
  
He had been in the Crazy Ass talking business with a potential client. As he got up to leave he had decided that he really needed to retire from taking contracts from people he didn't know and trust. People in the underworld really sucked. As he was walking out he looked at the stage. What he saw made him, Ian MacCloud, former assassin and one of the most feared beings in the underworld, walk straight into a wall. After shaking himself his eyes returned to the stage. From that point until she disappeared he barely blinked.  
  
She was so beautiful, so lithe, so graceful. And so vulnerable. He had seen it in her eyes. While she was probably younger than his 27 years she had the eyes of someone like him. Someone who had seen far too much of what the world was really like. He had met other girls like her. Abused at some point by people she should be able to trust, probably preyed upon by anyone who saw her vulnerability, they turned in upon themselves, not believing those that put their hand out will not hurt them.  
  
But there was something different about this girl. So far she had taken what life had thrown at her and had not been beaten by it. Hurt yes, handicapped maybe, but never beaten. This one might not even know how to give up. All anyone ever wants is to feel safe. It is one of the most basic needs. If safety is torn away at an early age it can take a great deal of effort to  
  
restore it in adulthood. Ian had a feeling that this one may be worth it. He couldn't explain why, but he had almost a need to protect this girl. He had learned a while ago to trust his hunches.  
  
When he saw her enter her door, he turned around to return to his own room. He grinned. Soon, the raven haired girl would feel safe again. Even if he had to kill everyone who had hurt her, she would be happy. 


	3. 3

            There it was again.  For several weeks Faith had the feeling of being watched when she left work.  At first it had unnerved her, that there was someone out there who was stalking her.  She didn't know whether her shadow was friend or foe.  In her life that could be bad either way.  

            However, as time went by she had started to relax.  Whoever, or whatever, it was seemed to be non threatening.  Also, for some strange reason Faith got the impression that it was protecting her.  Whenever she was being followed, a feeling of safety came over her.  She liked the feeling that something was watching over her.  It made her feel like things might turn out okay.

            She turned into the park, continuing her patrol.  Even though she no longer worked for the council didn't mean that vamps didn't need staked.

            What she didn't know was that her life was about to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ian watched Faith from his perch in the woods.  Since seeing her he had learned very little.  She lived alone in a flea bag apartment.  She went to the library every chance she got.  And she seemed to be almost as lonely as he was.  It puzzled him why she seemed reluctant to interact with other people.  He had seen several men ask her out.  Everyone was turned down.  What was strange was that she never considered it, she just automatically told them no.  A girl her age should be going out more.

            Another thing that suprised him was the fact that she knew about the local 'nightlife'.  Not only that but was good at exterminating them.  Ian grinned.

            "Who are you, Faith Wilkins?"

            Laughing, Ian followed her through the park.  So far she had been able to handle everything that came after her.  When she was hunting and fighting Ian could swear that she was smiling.

            "A girl who appreciates a good fight.  I'm starting to like her more and more."

            Ian froze.  About 50 feet from Faith, what looked like 8 were lying in wait.  He couldn't be sure but he didn't think all were human.  A mongrel gang.  Comprised of humans, fledglings, and the occasional demon breed, they were extremely dangerous.  Although no one who was a member of the few he knew of were particularly powerful, they did overwhelm by numbers.  He had barely survived several altercations with them.  

            Ian was too far and Faith was too close for him to yell to her.  They'd be upon her before he could get to her.  Ian moved silently closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Slayer!"

            Faith whipped around,  She was now face to face with a small group of assorted beings.

            "That's my title.  What can I do you for?"

            The vampire laughed  "So your the second Slayer.  To tell you the truth, we're kind of disappointed.  We were expecting someone taller."

            "So your telling me that your going to get your asses kicked by a midget.  I'd be offended if you weren't so pathetic."

            The vampire looked amused.  "We're not the ones who are going to lose.  Get her!"

            At his command all those assembled went into motion.  Faith quickly dropped into a fighting stance.  

            As the fight went on Faith realized she was in trouble.  None of her opponents were particularly good fighters.  In fact she had already dusted two vampires and broken the neck of a thug.  The problem was that there were just so many.  As soon as one was knocked down another took its place.  Faith was quickly tiring.

            With a triumphant roar one of the vampires kicked Faith in the head.  Disoriented, Faith was thrown to the ground and quickly had her arms and legs held down.  Try as she might, she was just too weak to throw them off.

            Grinning, the leader said, "The Slayer has spunk.  You killed four of my gang.  That was very rude."  He kicked Faith in the head again.  

            "Those men were hard to come by.  You owe me."  In as much pain as she was in, Faith knew what that meant.  Her eyes widened.  She didn't want to go out like this.  "Maybe we'll take it out in trade."  Using his middle claw, he slit her her shirt open.  "Very nice indeed."

            "We'll be known as the gang that FUCKED a Slayer."  One of his followers laughed.

            "No you won't."

            Turning, the assembled looked at the source of the voice.  

            6'2", with shoulder length blood red hair, the man walked casually toward the group.  Even though it was dark out all could see that this man had a great deal of power behind him.  Grinning, the man said, "I'd be suprised if I let any of you leave this park alive."

            Snearing, the leader walked toward the man.  "Really.  Cause from where I'm standing it looks like your about to meet your maker.  What makes you think you'll live another minute?"

            "The fact that your combined I'Q's don't equal my shoe size."  He grinned.

            "We got a funny man here.  Okay funnyman, I want to know who i'm about to kill."

            Standing nose to nose with the vampire, the redhead grinned.  Grabbing the vampires lapels, the man said, "I'm Batman."

            The redhead then drove his forehead into the head of the vampire.  He then right roundhouse that sent teeth flying.  Continuing the turn he drew a dagger and shoved it into the beasts heart.  For a moment the vampire just looked with disbelief before turning into dust.

            Turning, the red haired man looked at the remaining members.

            "Who feels lucky?"

            Two of them took off running.  Only one was left.  He was human.  A very big human.

            "Let's see you try that shit with me."

            The redhaired man jujst said, "Kay."

            The large man sttarted running full tilt at redhead.  Hew just stood there, waiting.  As his assailant got closer he just stood there.  When the charging man was within range, redhead jumped towards him with his arm extended.  The combined force of the two created a nice crfack as the charging man hit the ground, his neck at an odd angle.

            "Damn I'm good."

            Turning towards Faith, Ian saw that she had lost consciousness.  He removed his jacket and wrapped her in it.  Picking her up, he turned towards where her apartment was.  As he walked he just revelled in being this close to her.

            "Just my luck.  We finally meet and your unconscious."

            Reaching her building, Ian went through her pockets looking for her keys.  Finding them, he unlocked the buildings front door.  Picking her up again he carried her to the number on her key.  Entering her apartment he went into her bedroom and divested her of her pants.  Putting her under her covers he turned to leave.  Stopping, her turned towards her.

            "Ahh, what the hell."

            Ian returned to Faith's side.  He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  Standing straight again, he just looked at her.

            "Soon you won't have to worry anymore."

            As Ian left her bedroom to return home, two things were missed.  No one heard Ian say, "I am turning into such a wimp.".  And no one saw the content smile on Faith's face.


	4. 4

            Faith woke with a groan.  

            "Oh, shit!  Waking up from a fight sucks."

            Leaning up, Faith tried to remember what happened last night.  The last thing she remembered was that the vampire was about to rape her before killing her.  She also remembered that she had been powerless to stop him.

            So why am I still alive, she asked herself.  And how did I get home?  She looked around her apartment.  Nothing seemed amiss.  Her room was still as neat as a pin, a compulsion she had picked up in prison.

            Shaking her head, she headed into her kitchen.  Turning the Mr. Coffee on, she sat at her table as the java brewed.  She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to remember.  She remembered that she had gone out to slay last night.  She remembered meeting the makeshift gang.  She remembered being held down, waiting for the end to come.  

            Suddenly, she remembered a red haired man.  Her memory was sketchy, she had been in and out of consciousness for it.  But Faith did remember that the red haired man had saved her life.  The next thing she remembered was being carried through the street towards her apartment.  The man had held her so gently that she hadn't been afraid.  She remembered feeling that safety of the past few weeks.  Apparently her guardian angel had come out of hiding.

            Concentrating,, Faith tried to remember his face.  It had been familiar, but unknown.  Try as she might, she couldn't remember who it was.  

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Walking down the street, Ian thought of Faith.  He remembered holding her as he carried her.  She had smelled like raspberries.  Ian loved raspberries.  He remembered the feeling of completeness with her.  Ian had known very little peace in his life.  Ian had many demons haunting him.  

            Ian knew he was a killer, he had never denied that.  He was considered the best.  Not one of them, the ONE.  He had killed people every way that was known, and a few he had made up on the fly.  He had fought battles that no man should have walked away from, yet he had survived.  As a result, Ian had more than his share of scars.  Because he had been doing this all his life, and because he was so skilled, Ian was a very wealthy man.  He could live the life of a pampered prince.  Only two things kept him from doing so; he didn't feel that it was right to waste his skills when there was so much evil.  Also, Ian despised snobs, the stuck up little mama's boys.  Ian grinned, he loved playing with their little heads.

            As Ian walked by an alley he heard a yelp.  Turning, he went down it.  What he saw made him see red.  A big burly man was beating a dog with a tree branch.  Ian didn't like people who were mean to animals.  Ian owned several hundred acres around the world for the sole purpose of animal habitat.

            The man was yelling.

            "Motherfucking dog, that'll be the last time you snap at me.  I'll teach you to mind your master.  I'll have you put d...!"

            The man was slammed into the wall by an enraged Ian.

            "What the ...."  Ian slammed his knee into the mans stomach, then brought his elbow down on the back of the mans head.  On his knees now, the man could offer no defense as Ian sent two snap kicks into the mans right ribs.  The sharp snap of bone breaking was heard.  As the man rolled onto his back he was defenseless as Ian straddled his ribs and sent blow after blow down upon his face.  Ian only stopped when the man was unconscious.

            Standing up, Ian quickly went to the dog.  As he got closer he noticed that it was barely out of its puppy years.  He knelt to examine it.  The dog could barely raise its head but still it tried to mount a defense.

            Ian grinned.  "It's all right boy.  Ian's not going to hurt you."

            The dog seemed to understand him, for it laid its head back down.  It remained still through-out its entire examination.  Ian was able to determine the extent of the dogs injures.  Despite the horrendous beating it had gone through, the dog was remarkably unscathed.  For all intents and purposes, the dog should at least have some broken ribs, but Ian could not find a single one.  However, to be on the safe side Ian decided to take him to the vet.

            "Come on boy, time to take a trip to the doctor."  Ian picked up the dog as gently as he could and turned to walk to a vet he had seen on the corner.  Coming to the unconscious man, Ian accidentally kicked him again.  Four or five times.  

            Ian was sometimes clumsy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

            "Well, Mr. McCloud, you have a very hearty dog.  This is not the first time he's been in this office.  Where, if I may ask, is Ralph?"

            "Who's Ralph?"

            "Ralph is what you may call the town bully.  He is a brute of a man who enjoys intimidating others.  He also raises these dogs."

            "And he seemed like such a lovely fellow."

            The vet grinned.  

            Ian leaned forward.

            "Mr. ....."

            "Doctor Jones."

            "Doctor Jones, what kind of dog is he?"

            The dog in question was currently sound asleep, thanks to Doctor Jones shot.  He was a large dog, weighing about 75 pounds, and covered in thick grey fur.  He looked like a cross between a giant timber wolf and a huge puppy.

            "He's a buffalo wolf-husky mix."

            Ian raised his eyebrows.

            "A what?"

            "A buffalo wolf.  Buffalo wolves get to be about 150 to 200 pounds.  They were so big that one could bring down a buffalo, hence the name."

            "That's a damn big dog.  So, is he cleared to leave?"

            "I don't see why not.  Just keep him calm for the next couple of days and he should be fine."

            Ian thanked Dr. Jones and paid the bill.  As he was walking out Dr. Jones spoke up.

            "Young man, if I may recommend, you might want that hand bandaged up."

            Ian grinned.  

            After Ian left, Dr. Jones sat down.

            "Guess Ralph won't be bothering any one for a while.

            He laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ian opened the door to the apartment he was staying in temporarily.  Closing the door, he moved into the bedroom and set his new dog on it.

            "You just sleep for a while.  Even tough guys like us need to heal.  Drawback of the job."

            Ian sat there, petting the dog.  As he stroked him, he thought back to his actions of scarcely 2 hours ago.  Why had he kept the dog?  It would have been far easier to just drop him off at a shelter and be done with it.  He looked down and saw that the animal in question was staring up at him with those big trusting eyes.  No, he couldn't have just dropped him off somewhere.  It took a special kind of person to own a dog like this.  This was a dog who wasn't just a pet, he was a companion.  If Ian treated him right and never harmed him in anger, this dog could very well stay with him until one of them was dead.  

            Ian sighed.  Maybe it was time for him to settle down, to a certain extent.  He certainly was rich enough.  Being an assassin, if done properly, could be quite lucrative.  But could he really stop hunting over great distances for murders and rapists.  Ian nodded, he could if he had the proper motivation.  Maybe this animal was the first part of it.

            Ian looked down.  "Well, I've got to call you something.  I can't keep calling you boy.  Any ideas?"  The dog just looked at him.  "How bout Lobo?"

            The dog snorted.

            Ian laughed.  "Yeah, I guess that does sound kind of corny."   Ian thought for a while, continuously stroking the huge dogs head.  " I got it.  How do you like the name Ersus?"

            The dog lifted his head and looked at Ian with confusion.  "It means bear.  It's a good tough guy name."

            He looked like he was thinking it over.  Finally coming to a decision, the dog now named Ersus stood up and gave Ian two sloppy licks before laying down again and promptly falling asleep.

            Wiping his face, Ian just looked at Ersus.  "I'll take that as a yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Faith walked the floor of the Crazy Ass, seeing if anyone wanted a lap dance.  Yeah it was a little degrading, but she had done worse.  As she strolled, she returned to who her protector.  It still surprised her that someone was watching over her.  Try as she might, she couldn't help smiling.  Someone liked her.  

            Faith knew she was romanticizing the whole thing.  FOr all she knew, he might be just another pervert who still hadn't made his move.  He might be another man who just wanted to get some and get gone.  Faith shook her head.  Negative thoughts like that had plagued her life, and look how that had turned out.  Neither of the last two people who had cared about her had been normal; one was a vampire with a soul, the other turned into a giant snake.

            Maybe it was time for her to trust someone again.  If he had just been another pervert, why did he risk his life the previous night?  And why hadn't he taken advantage of her last night?  Maybe he was the one meant for her.  Faith shook her head and grinned.  "You've been reading too many romance novels, girl."

            Her internal monolgue was halted by a strange sight.  Seated about twenty feet from her was a man seated in the shadows.  That wasn't what was strange.  What was strange was that he was in a strip club, reading a book.  And a real book, not something from the adult book store next door.  She grinned.  Time to play with there little heads.  Their minds too.  She walked over to him as gracefully as a panther stalking its prey.  She knew he was watching, for she felt his eyes on her.

            "Hiya, handsome.  That book any good?"  Faith said in a breathy voice.

            The man chuckled.  "It has its moments.  I pull it out when there's nothing good going on around me."

            Faith looked over to the current stage act.  Three girls were giving a triple lap dance to some guy who's friends had brought him here for a bacholar party.  From the faces of the men around the stage, they certainly thought it was captivating.

            "That's not interesting?"

            SHe could tell the man was grinning.  "It means nothing.  When that's finished, all you'll have are three bored girls and a guy who needs to change his jockeys.  It lacks any true passion."

            Faith was shocked.  She had had an almost identical thought when she first saw one.  "Then why do you come here?"

            "One of the girls here has caught my eye."

            "Which one?"

            The man leaned out of the shadows, revealing his long red hair tyed back into a loose pony-tail.  "You."

            Faith's eyes widened.  Her red haired savior was sitting in front of her.  This was her mystery man. 

            "You!"

            Before he could answer, Ian found himself being dragged into one of the private rooms.  Faith threw him into a chair and sat in one across from it.

            "Your the one who's been following me.  You saved me last night."

            Ian looked surprised.  Apparently she hadn't been completely unconscious.

            "Why?"

            Ian tried to come up with a good excuse.  He didn't want her to think he was some weirdo.  But looking into those chocolate eyes, he just couldn't lie.  

            "I couldn't help it.  I like you."  

            'I like you'.  That was the best I could come up with.  When did I turn into an idiot around women.  

            "You like me?"  Faith looked puzzled.  Out of all the things he could have said, that's what came out.  She smiled.  Those words had never been used with her.  She kind of liked it.  Plus, this guy was kind of cute when he was flustered.

            Ian grinned.  "Thanks."

            SHE HAD SAID THAT OUT LOUD.  Faith hid her face, which was uncharacteristically red.  "You weren't supposed to hear that."

            "Oh, I enjoyed it.  My names Ian by the way."

            "Faith."

            "Yeah I like you.  You kind of remind me of me."

            Faith raised her head.  "Huh?"

            "When I came in here a few weeks ago, you were on stage.  When I looked into your eyes, you had thge same look in them I do.  A little lost, a little lonely, but too damned proud to admit it.  I don't know, it stuck with me.  I haven't met too many people who might understand me."

            Faith mulled this over.  It was true that she was lonely.  She missed having someone she could look to in times of need.  Granted, she hadn't had too many, but still.  Faith was tired of being lonely.  This was her new life and she wanted other people in it.

            "So", Faith said, "Isn't this the point where you ask me out?"

            Ian was surprised.  She didn't seem startled that he had been following her.

            "Umm, you want to go out sometime?"

            Faith smiled.  "I'd love to."

            "Great.  How bout after you get off work?"

            "Sounds like a plan, Stan."  Faith was happy.  "Umm, I hate to break this up but I have to get back to work.  My boss will come in here in a few minutes, wondering what I'm doing." 

            "No problem.  I've got something that needs taken care anyway.  I'll, uh, see you after work."

            "Kay."

            As he stood up, Faith noticed that his fist was bandaged.  "Did you get that last night?"

            Looking at his hand, Ian shook his head.  "Nope.  I met one of the charming locals earlier.  We had a disagreement."

            Noise out front caught their attention.  Looking out, Ian let out an annoyed groan.  "Speak of the devil."

            Standing on the main stage were Ralph and three other men.


	5. 5

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

U2's "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" was playing over the stores speakers as Faith pushed her cart through a store in Miami. After Ian had   
wiped the floor with Ralph and his buddies, her and Ian had had to leave town. Turns out Ralph was in business with the local police. That had been fine with her. Since she had first laid eyes on Ian she had been smitten. They had decided on Miami because it was as good a place as any to go.  As Faith pushed the cart through the store she reflected that Ian might be the light of her life. Ever since they had started on their little adventure he had been a perfect gentleman. She never felt pressured into doing anything. In fact, they hadn't even been intimate with each other. He treated her like a queen.   
Plus, he had a cute ass.   
As she walked down the aisle she saw two hands take the cart on either side of hers. Grinning, she leant back into Ian. 

"What took you so long?"   
Ian smiled. "Had to find a parking space. You know, I am seriously considering buying a motorcycle just so I can park easier."   
They went like that for a while, Ian pushing the cart and Faith walking between his arms. This was the place that she felt safest. No matter what, she   
thought, I can take whatever the world throws at me as long as I have these arms.   
Smiling, Faith decided to have a little fun. She rubbed her denim covered ass across his groin. She was rewarded with a groan from Ian. She giggled and   
kept on walking like nothing had happened. The picture of innocence.   
Oh no, Ian thought. Your not getting off that easily. Knowing Faiths body from their make out explorations, he knew her buttons. He slowly started   
kissing her shoulder, working his way up her neck. The sounds she was making were an indication that he was getting close to her sweet spot, a place just inside the hollow of her collar bone. Just when he was about to touch it, he switched shoulders, beginning again. A disgruntled groan escaped Faiths lips and she whipped around, playfully slapping his chest.   
"What'd you do that for? You know my spot."   
Ian laughed. "That's what you get when you play with fire, little girl. You get burned."   
Faith stuck out her lower lip and pouted in that way she knew would make him give her anything. "But I've been such a good girl."   
Ian just shook his head. How could a girl dressed in overalls, a white t-shirt and combat boots look so damn sexy. Letting go of the cart he took her   
face in his hands and lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss wasn't particularly passionate, it was a comfortable   
kiss, and just a little shy. Both knew that this was the person for them but both also were afraid to take it that last step, not knowing where it would lead.   
Letting her face go Ian nodded his head for her to continue on.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
Ian was faced w/ a dilemma that had plagued man for years.  The right decision would lead to happiness, the wrong decision could lead to destruction. He looked around for Faith, but she was off getting those womanly products that he really didn't want to know about. Sighing, Ian asked himself the question again.  
"What kind of cereal do I want?"  
He looked from one end to the other, starting to get frantic. He wanted something tasty but not too sweet. He had enough dental problems as it was. He was about to give up and move to the oatmeal when he saw it. His old standby that had never let him down. Bending down he picked up the last box in the store. Putting it in the cart, he merrily went looking for Faith.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
Faith was starting to get annoyed. Three young hoodlum looking fellows kept eyeing her, following her from aisle to aisle. She had tried her best to ignore them as she looked at the magazines. She had actually found herself enjoying Cosmo, although she would always be a Maxim girl. She chuckled.   
"Next thing you know I'll be wearing the latest skirts and worrying about my weight."  
"I think you'd look rather cute in a skirt."  
Faith turned to find Ian standing at the end of the aisle, leaning against the shelving. Faith just could not get over that this man was in her life.  
"Har har."  
"Hey, if you want to continue wearing skintight jeans, I won't complain." Ian gave her that grin that bordered on naughty but didn't quite cross over.  
Dropping her things into the cart, Faith caught sight of Ian's cereal selection. She gave him a `you've got to be kidding' look.

Ian furrowed his brow. "What"  
"Cinnamon Life?"  
"And what is wrong with Cinnamon Life? It's safe and reliable."  
Faith couldn't help it. The look of indignation on his face started her giggling.   
      "You are so damn adorable."  
Ian's look changed to a grin. "Only you would find my liking Cinnamon Life adorable."  
"And the problem with that is....?"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
Leaning down Ian captured Faith's lips, burying their hands in each other's hair. Neither particularly cared if anyone was offended by their PSA, too busy trying to devour each other. When Ian pulled away, Faith's lips were slightly bruised and she had a dreamy look in her eyes. Hearing grumbling, Ian looked up to see the three hoodlums glaring at him.  
"Something I can help you three with?"  
The lead hoodlum, a man who just personified the word `bully', sneered.  
"Yeah, motherfucker, wondering what a fine piece like that see's in a runt like you?"  
"First, I'll have you know that I have never done anything like that with my mother." And second, I ask myself that question every day." Ian turned to Faith. "What do you see in a runt like myself?"  
Faith tilted her head and pursed her lips, looking as if she were actually considering the question. "I think I stay with you because of your head giving   
skills."  
Ian had to turn his head and cough to hide his laughter. Of all the things she could have said, that never entered the ballpark.  
The hoodlums started snickering. "I get it. Your one of those girls."  
Ian's head whipped around. "What do you mean one of those girls?"  
Leader smirked. "You know, a whore."   
A familiar stab of pain went through Faith's chest. Try as she might, a tear escaped her eye. She turned toward Ian in time to see his arm whip down. Hearing a thunk she turned to see the hoodlum laying spread eagle on the floor, the contents of the can of creamed corn that had impacted with his face covering him.  
Ian looked at the other two, red tinting his eyes. "Just try something. Come on, I dare you."   
The other two looked like they were about to piss their pants. This big man had just knocked their boss on his ass with a can of corn. They honestly didn't know what to do.  
Ian's eyes narrowed. "Take your friend and run."  
As they dragged their groggy leader away they heard Ian yell. "I told you to run."  They slammed into the front doors in an attempt to get away from the   
menacing figure.  
  
Ian pulled Faith into his arms. "Don't let those assholes get to you. Hey, if you smile I'll buy you an ice cream."  
This got a small smile out of Faith. Ian also noticed something else cross, her face, like she was remembering something. He'd ask her later.  
"Can we get tootie fruitie?" Faith knew how much Ian hated tootie fruitie.  
"I don't know Faith. You know how I feel about that." A tiny grin was on Ian's face. This was a game of theirs. He knew what was coming next.  

      Faith stuck out her lower lip, pouting. She looked for all the world like a little girl.  "Please???" She said in her best little girl, fluttering her eyelashes. They both knew that he would give in to what ever she wanted, but they game was fun.   
Ian nodded his head towards the registers. "One of these days, I'll learn to resist your charms."  
"And that will be the day you sleep on the couch."  
Ian swatted Faith on the ass.  
"Mouthy siren."


	6. 6

  
  
    It being such a clear night, Ian and Faith decided to take their ice cream to the beach. Both enjoyed this beach because it was off limits to the public. Plus, sometimes dolphins could be seen swimming near the shore. Tonight they had the beach all to themselves. The couple walked with a companionable silence. Anyone who saw them would think they were merely a young couple enjoying each others company. No one would suspect that both were in fact warriors in the battle between good and evil.  Which side either was on remained to be seen. Both had a great light within but both also contained a terrible darkness.  
    "You did not!"  
    Faith grinned. "Did too."  
    "You were not a cheerleader!"  
    "What, you don't think I would make a good cheerleader?" Faith pouted.  
    "Hey, none of that. You know I'm a big fan of your pom-poms. I'm just saying that I find it hard to believe that you would go 'ra-ra'."  
    "I screamed a lot of things in high school." Faith said huskily.  
    Ian gulped audibly. The killer of Kabulk was blushing like a school boy. Faith made him act like a 14 year old. At least, he thought this was how 14 year olds acted.  When he was 14 times were different, he was still learning how to become a killer.   
    Clearing his throat, he asked "So, how's that tootie fruitie treating you?"  He was pretty sure his voice hadn't cracked.  
    "It is so good! I could eat this every day!" Faith's grin turned sinister.  She placed the double scoop under his face. "Try some."  
    "Faith," Ian's voice held a note of warning. "You know I hate tootie fruitie."  
    "Please!!!" Faith's lower lip stuck out. "For me."  
    Ian glared at her. "You know, good little girlfriends don't treat their boyfriends like this."  
    Faith just basked in that word for a moment. Girlfriend. Not lover, not killer, not slut, whore, skank. Not any of the other names she had been called. Ian made her feel like a girl, not someone with a destiny, just a girl. That was just one of the reasons that she was falling in love with the handsome redhead.  
    "Who said that I was a good little girlfriend?"  
    Ian's grin turned into a smirk.  
    "True." Lowering his mouth, he took a bite of the ice cream. His face screwed up a bit. He really hated this flavor. "Bad."  
    Faith's grin turned to a gasp when Ian grabbed the top of her overalls and pulled her towards him. Before she could say anything his mouth was on hers, gently probing.  She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. She made a little groan of disappointment when he drew his head back.  
    Ian licked his lips. "Better."   
    Faith swatted his arm. "You are such an asshole sometimes." she laughed.  
    "Yes, but I'm your asshole."  
    Faith's eyes looked at the ground. "Are you?" she said, barely above a whisper. It was so soft that if Ian hadn't had keen hearing he wouldn't have heard her.  But he had.  
    "What do you mean, am I?"  
    Faith looked at him then away quickly. "It's nothing."  
    "Faith?"  
    "Forget I said anything, all right!" It came out harsher than she had meant but she'd be damned if she would apologize. He was partly the cause of her current confusion.  
    Ian sighed. He knew that something was bothering Faith, something serious enough that she felt she couldn't tell him. Through an unspoken agreement they had decided not to delve into each others past. Ian knew that there were things in  
her past that she didn't feel comfortable talking about. Faith just really didn't care. He was with her now and, as far as she could tell over the last three months, he wasn't going to turn into some sort of monster.

    Finally, he had had enough. He guided Faith to a bench by the bay that ran by their home. Being gentle he turned her face towards his. "Pussy Cat, what's the matter? You know you can tell me anything."  
    Faith looked into his grey eyes and broke. Tearing her face from his hand she continued looking at the ground. "We've been together for about three months.  We live together, we sleep in the same bed, we buy fucking groceries together. It  
looks like we have a pretty close relationship going."  
    Ian was confused. "That's because we do. I've never been happier."  
    "Then why haven't you slept with me?" Faith said in that voice that made her sound like a hurt six year old.  
    Ian's confusion wasn't going anywhere. "You just said we slept in the same bed."  
    Faith's mood lightened a hair. She sometimes forgot that despite Ian's prolific life he was still naive when it came to how people were. He had told her that this was because he didn't interact with people much. "That wasn't what I meant."  
    "So what....". Suddenly Ian's confusion was no more. "Ohhh"   
    Silence descended on the two. Faith was afraid that she had offended Ian.   
    "Look Ian, I'm sorry. Just forget about...."  
    "Faith, why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you asked a pretty damned good question."  
    "You were quiet for so long, I thought you may be angry."  
    Ian grinned a little grin. "Pussy Cat, you never have to apologize for saying something to me. I was quiet because I wanted to word my response right."  Ian's grin evaporated. Taking a deep breath he turned towards Faith. "You have every  
right to know. I do have a reason, two in fact. I didn't tell you the second because it's kind of corny sounding. I didn't tell you the first because I'll probably lose you because of it." His eyes dropped. "I didn't want you to find out afterwards because you'd hate me for it."  
    Faith was starting to get scared. "Ian, what is it?" What could be so terrible that he thought she would be afraid of him.  
    "Faith, I'm not entirely human."  
    "If your not human, what are you?" Faith wasn't scared anymore, just wary, and a little confused.  
    Ian sighed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I thought I was a shifter of some sort, because I can do this." Ian extended his hand so that Faith could see it. Before her eyes small claws, no longer than his normal nails, grew from his finger tips. "And this." He pulled his lips back to show that his canines and incisors had grown into small fangs. They were cute, in a feral sort of way. Faith also noticed that his eyes had changed. She didn't know how, she just knew they had. "But I don't change any further and the change is entirely voluntary." Ian lowered his hand into his lap.  "Look Faith, I'll understand if you want me to leave."   
    Faith had to smile. He looked like a puppy who was waiting to get kicked.  "And what makes you think I'll let you leave?"  
    Ian's head snapped around. "What?"  
    "What makes you think I'll leave just because you have claws and fangs?"  
    "I don't know, I just thought you wouldn't want to be with someone like this."  
    Faith took a deep breath. "Ian, will you ever hurt me?"  
    "Of course not." He was actually a little offended that she would even ask.  
    "If I asked you nicely, would you use them during kinky sex?"  
    Ian grinned his grin. "I suppose I could be persuaded."  
    Faith took Ian's face in her hands and brought it close to her own. "So why should I care?" With that she brought their mouths together. She maneuvered her tongues over and between the fangs. She felt his claws caress her scalp, sending shivers down her spine. After a moment they separated.  
    "Faith, you are a very bold girl. I like that." Ian couldn't believe that she had no problem with his little additions. Just another reason that he would never let her go.  
    "Silly boy, thinking fangs could scare me. Don't you know nothing scares me?"  
    Ian smirked. "Except Richard Simmons."  
    "Hey, he's scary. He only hangs out with fat people. Plus he's put out a shitload of exercise videos, yet he's not getting any skinnier. It's just unnatural."  
    Ian's laugh rumbled against Faith, who had placed her head against his chest.   
    "At least I'm not sacred of..." Ian's hand flew to cover her mouth.  
    "Don't even say it. I will punish you severely if you even utter it."  
    "Okay." Faith mumble against Ian's hand.  
    The silence that descended upon them was a comfortable one. 

    "Ian, you said there were two reasons that you wouldn't sleep with me. What was the other?"  
    Ian actually looked embarrassed. "Faith, I told you it sounds corny. Can't we just forget about it?"  
    "Not if it's in the way of me getting lucky?" she said indignantly.  
    He couldn't help it. He started laughing. She just looked too stern to be talking about such a silly thing.  
    "And what do you find so funny?" Faith was a little miffed. Her anger lightened at that thought. She had been many things in her life. Miffed was not one of them.  
    "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you. Faith, as it stands, I am in love with you. I'm not talking 'I like you a lot' love, I'm talking about 'anyone wants to mess with you has to go through me first' love." Ian took a deep breath and thought carefully about he was about to say. He looked down at Faith's face. He had her undivided attention. A single tear had run down her face. "As it stands now, if for some reason I lost you, either you died or you realized that you were too good for me and left, I think I might be able to get over it. It would probably take years, maybe decades, maybe never. But if we become intimate, if we break down that last barrier between us, I won't ever be able to let you go. If I were to lose you I wouldn't be able to go on."  
    "Is that the only thing holding you back?"  
    "Nothing else."  
    "Ian, I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing about you I don't find sexy."  She paused. "Except you Cinnamon Life obsession." She smiled.  
    "What is wrong with Cinnamon Life? It's been good to me."  
    Before he could continue he found his mouth busy. Unlike their previous kisses this one was harder, not asking but demanding invitation. Ian decided to lose himself in it for a moment. What snatched him out it was the feeling of Faith's hand sliding across his groin, starting to massage the bulge that was rapidly forming. She was making this hard on him, no pun intended. With a groan that was partly due to her ministrations and partly due to his fucking need to be a gentleman, he pushed her hand away. She looked at him with confusion.  
    Swallowing, he answered her unspoken question. "Faith, the first time will not be on a bench in the middle of a condo complex. For one, we wouldn't be able to be fully vocal." he grinned.  
    Shaking her head Faith answered "Ian, I've done it in worse places than by the bay."  
    "Not with me, you haven't. Faith, I just found out that the fact that I look like Lon Chaney didn't repulse you. Let me sike myself up for the big event. We're only going to have the first time once. Let's do it right."  
    "Oh all right." Faith pouted. "But you better be good at head to keep me waiting this long."  
    He chuckled. That's my Faith.  
    "Pussy Cat, have I ever told you about my old master?" Getting a negative from Faith he continued. "He took me from a bad situation and had me taught to fight. Of course, he couldn't fight if his life depended on it. Fortunately him being  
immortal made it kind of meaningless." Faith nestled into his chest, enjoying the story. He rarely talked about his life previous to a few years ago. "He had the greatest fighters teach me. There isn't a style or system I'm not aware of. Most I'm proficient in. There isn't a blade or bow I don't know how to use. After I learned all this, it made me feel good. I  
had all this power at my disposal. But that wasn't what I loved most about him. He treated me like a son. He told me stories, took me to meetings with him, got mad at me whenever my grades were bad. He expected nothing short of perfection from me, yet also knew that no one was perfect. When I got older, oh about 13, I became his head bodyguard.  When I  
turned 18, I became his personal assassin. He told me who to kill, what he needed stolen, anything, I would do it. I loved him like a father. Even his weird obsession with cleanliness." Ian didn't notice that Faith had stiffened a little. "He  
finally told me to leave about 6 years ago. Told me it was time that I spread my wings and made my mark on the world."                    Slow tears were running down Ian's face as he remembered one of only a few people who had ever given a damned about him.                   "He was a great man." Suddenly Ian chuckled. "He was a great man who turned into a big snake."   
    "He finally let you down, huh?"  
    "No, I heard he literally turned into an 80 foot serpent at the end. Wish I could have seen it. Unfortuantely, I was in China at the time."  
    Faith's head shot up. It couldn't be. "What was his name?"  
    Ian was confused. "Whenever we had company I called him Master. When we were alone I called him by his first name."  
    "What was his first name?"  
    "Richard. Why are you asking?"  
    Faith couldn't answer him. She had fainted.


	7. 7

      Faith found herself in a field.  It was bright and sunny.  It seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it.  She looked around and found that she was sitting on a red plaid blanket next to a picnic basket.  Looking down she saw that she was wearing a pink dress.  The only time she had ever worn a pink dress had been when she worked for the....

      "Hello Faith."

      Faith spun around and a big smile crossed her face.  In a moment she was up and in the arms of Richard Wilkins III.  He looked just the same as the last time she had seen him, before the Ascension.  

      "I've missed you so much.  It's been so hard without you."  Faith was crying now.

      "I know, Pumpkin.  I know.  But you've done so wonderful.  You learned responsibility, how to survive, and to brush your teeth after every meal.  And I see that you've made a new friend."  He had his typical grin in place, the one that looked an awful lot like he was about to say welcome to his neighborhood.  "Good choice."

      "I want to know about that.  How come you never told me about him?"

      "Well, I just never did.  I had the whole ascending, and I also had to deal with those kids.  But I was planning on introducing you two.  I think you would make such a cute couple."

      "Richard, can I trust Ian?  Can I trust him with my heart?" 

      Richard had never seen Faith look more like a little girl.  Even from hell he could tell that she needed someone to connect with.  

      "Pumpkin, I made a great mistake when I hired you."  Faith almost broke into tears.  "No, no, honey I didn't mean it like that.  You were one of only three people I've ever considered family.  You surpassed all the things that I put before you.  You were the daughter I never thought I could have."  Faith's face was now buried in Richard's shoulder.  So few people had ever made her feel needed that she just loved hearing such words.  "But Faith, I never should have dragged you down to my level.  You had so much potential for either side.  I knew that I should have just sent you away but I couldn't.  I fully admit that I am evil.  I wanted to surpass mortality and in the process I became a monster."

      "No!  You were never a monster.  You were my father.  You taught me that there are people that aren't out merely for themselves."

      "But...."

      "No buts.  You were the first person in a long time who didn't make me feel like second best, like I wasn't good enough.  I will always love you for that, no matter what else.  You let me feel like I was part of a family."

      Now tears were streaming down Richard's face.  In his near century of existence he had let only three people into his heart; his wife, Faith, and Ian.  His only real regret at the end of his life was that he hadn't taken enough time to savor being a father.  "You will always be my daughter.  Now Faith, I have some very important things to tell you."  He had her undivided attention.  "To answer your question, yes you can trust Ian.  Of all the people I have known he is the only one I would trust you with.  With him, there is nothing that you need to hide.  He might get angry but he will not harm you and he will never leave you.  I have looked into his heart and you have found a place in it.  He will always stand by your side.  But this comes at a price.  You will have to accept him as well."

      Faith was confused.  "But I already do.  There's nothing about him I don't love."

      "That's not what I mean.  Ian gives off the appearance that nothing can faze him.  It is a shield that he only ever let down for me.  Since my death he has resigned himself that he will be alone for the rest of his life.  He doesn't regret anything about his life.  He feels, rightly, that he has always done what needed to be done.  He is one of the Warriors in the Grey.  But his greatest fear is that others will not accept him for himself.  The Light sees his methods as too extreme.  The Dark sees him as a waste of talent.  Ian needs to know that he is needed.  When he was with me he fought for me.  When he left he fought for an ideal, that some things need to be done.  After I died he fought just to fight and it almost killed him.  He had nothing to fight for, no view of a reward.  Now he will fight for you.  He would gladly die for you Faith, just he would have gladly died for me.  Don't think that he gave you his heart lightly.  He wants to love you and be loved in return.  He is actually a very emotional person."

      "I will love him.  There is nothing about him that I don't trust."

      "That's my girl."  Richard sat for a moment just holding Faith.  Eventually, however, he knew that his time with her was coming to an end.  "Faith, I have to go now."  Before she could protest he continued.  "I will always be watching you.  Never feel that I have ever left you.  There are just two more things that have top tell you about Ian.  First, never ask him about the Jeffreys incident.  If he chooses to tell you then you will know.  If he doesn't then just accept that he can't tell you."

      "Why would he feel that I wouldn't accept it?"

      "Because, Faith, that was the only time Ian ever did something that made him feel disgust for himself.  He still feels he went too far.  It's just a personal thing for him.  It doesn't change how you should see him."

      Faith nodded her head.  She could go for that.  "What's the second thing?"

      "Ian is the most dangerous man alive.  He has been honed to a razors edge.  If it was not feasible for him to learn a way to kill I had the knowledge implanted into his head.  It was painful for him, yet he never regretted it.  He has learned to accelerate his healing process.  He has found ways to increase his strength to near your levels.  He can stand toe to toe with any vampire or demon and come out ahead, not because he's stronger, but because he will outsmart his enemy.  He can live in the wild indefinitely.    I take a great deal of pride that I was involved in some small way in his creation.  But Faith, even with all this he isn't invincible.  Everyone has a breaking point.  Everyone reaches a point where it is impossible to go on.  Ian's just hasn't been reached."  Having said this Richard got up to leave.  Right before he disappeared he turned back.  "Oh yeah, I almost forgot.  You might want to tell Ian that he's about to have three new house guests.  Friends from your past.  See you Pumpkin."   And with that he disappeared.

      Faith awoke to find herself in the bed she and Ian shared.  I must have been out awhile, she thought.  She swung he legs off the bed, slipping her feet into the bunny slippers she kept there and the flannel pants Ian liked to wear.  She padded out of the room and down the stairs, searching for Ian.  She remembered her dream and was glad that Richard approved of Ian.


	8. 8

            Ian knew that he was dreaming.  He was well aware when he dreamed or not.  Judging by his attire, he also knew what kind it was.  The last time that he had worn his blacked ring mail armor with his bear skin cloak he had had a visitor.

            "Ian."

            Ian spun and sank to one knee before the figure behind him.  "Master."

            Richard smiled.  "Get up. son.  You never have to kneel before me.  Frankly, I always felt kind of silly."

            Ian stood up and smiled.  It had been years since Wilkins had visited him.  "This coming from the man who thought good dental hygiene was necessary for world domination."

            Wilkins laughed.  He had forgotten how much fun it was to be around his son.  "It's good to see you.  I've missed you."

            Ian dropped his eyes.  "I'm sorry I left, Master.  I should have been by your side."

            "No.  You didn't like my plan for Ascension and you stood by your decision.  I'm proud of you."  Richard grinned.  "Although I often wonder what would have happened if I hadn't sent you away."

            "We would have continued to argue and I would have killed anyone who got in your way."

            "That's my boy!"

            Ian had a look of pride.  It always pleased him when his Master visited him.  However, he knew this wasn't a social visit.

            "What do you require of me, Master?"

            "I never could hide anything from you.  I see you've made friends with Faith."

            "Yes."  Ian answered.  A look of confusion appeared on his face.  "Wait a minute.  How do you know Faith?"

            Richard smiled.  "As you became my son, Faith became my daughter."  See that Ian was still in the dark Richard elaborated.  "A few months after you left Faith joined my team.  At first she was just another employee.  I had her gather information, acquire certain necessary artifacts, the occasional killing.  Somehow, though, she wormed her way into my heart.  It was strangely similar to another one of my employees."  he smirked.

            Ian just raised one of his eyebrows at this.  "And you never had any intention of hooking us up?"

            "What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic."

            "Right, Snake Boy."  Richard gave him a look.  "Sorry."

            "Ian, I've looked into both your and Faith's hearts.  You two are so in love that it's funny."

            "You don't need to be ashamed of anything with her, she'll understand.  She'll even understand Jeffrey's."  Ian looked shocked.  "How did you...."  "I know everything that's gone on with you.  I'm always watching you, even from hell.  As long as you don't abandon her she will always be at your side."

            "This is important.  For all her bravado Faith is very fragile.  Nearly everyone in her life has either betrayed her, used her, or turned away from her.  She has felt very little love in her life.  Your childhood was nothing compared with the horrors she had to endure before she was even twelve."  Richard was now shaking with barely repressed rage.  "The things those men did to her and people have the gall to call me a monster."

            Ian's eyes took on a red tint.  There were few things that truly enraged both Richard and Ian.  One was cruelty to animals, another was child abuse, above all physical and sexual.

            "It's over, Master.  They can't touch her now."

            "That's just it.  They still have a hold over her.  She still feels that she can't be loved without also feeling pain.  In all the time she was with me she always had the feeling that it was all temporary.  No  matter what I did."

            "She's safe now.  She has me to protect her."

            "Does she now?  She has been a very busy girl.  Three top organizations involved in the underworld are after her.  Will you be strong enough to stand up to them all?"

            "What organizations?"

            "Does it really matter?"

            "Not really.  Just curious."

            "Prominent ones.  Individually, they are formidable.  If they were to attack as one you would lose.'

            "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

            "Just trying to give you an idea of what your up against."

            A smirk appeared on Ian's lips.  "Your not going to tell me, are you?"

            Richard smiled.  "Where would the fun be in that."

            "Let them come.  We'll see who's standing at the end."

            "I was hoping that you'd say that.  Which is why I have a favor to ask of you."

            Ian fell to one knee.  "Ask and it shall be done."

            Richard placed his hand upon Ian's head.  "When I died I lost all claim of masterhood of you.  You have done well on your own but you lack focus.  I know you, Ian.  When you fight for something, you are unstoppable.  But if you continue to fight alone you will die.  You need a new master."

            Ian raised his head.  "I understand."

            "I thought you would.  Ian, my time here is drawing to a close.  I have just one more thing to say.  The three organizations are coming.  But you will not have to fight them alone.  Three people from her past are coming.  Welcome them.  I would pay particular attention to the normal one.  There was always something about him, something just under the surface."

            A tear rolled down both men's cheeks.  "Goodbye son.  Know that I will always be watching."

            Ian woke slowly.  He still lay on the couch, Ersus laying on the floor next to him.  He reached down to scratch him behind the ear.  The dream did explain a lot.  It made him smile that Richard considered Faith his daughter.  SO, the old dog wanted to play matchmaker.  Ian's face scrunched with mild disgust.  He could do without the thought of Richard's 'son' becoming intimate with his 'daughter'.  Ian's face broke into a leer.  On second thought, ....

            He was drawn from his Jerry Springer thoughts by his cell phone ringing.  Checking the ID screen he groaned.  These people refused to give up.  Pressing the speak button, the first words out of his mouth were "No.  I'm not interested.  I'm retired." before hanging up.  He knew they would just hit redial but it made Ian grin evilly that he had all the control.  Like he expected, they called back.

            As Faith came down the stairs she heard Ian talking.  Curious, she found him in the library on his cell phone.  SHe grinned slightly.  Whoever he was talking to wasn't making him happy.

            "What part of no don't you people understand.  Listen to me very carefully.  I am retired.  That means that I don't kill for money.  Now I only kill people who irritate me by calling me at six in the morning.  Are you catching what I'm saying?  Even if I was still in the game I wouldn't work for you bunch.  Why?  Because I don't like you.  How's that for a reason?"  Seeing Faith curled up on the floor, stroking Ersus's side, Ian mimed shooting himself in the head, getting a laugh.  Returning his attention to his caller he sighed.  "Your not going to give up, are you?  Alright, I'll tell you what.  Send the necessary information to my email address and if I'm interested I'll contact you.  But I warn you: if you call me again I'll make what I did last time look like recess."  Ian hung up.

            "Having fun with your friend?"

            Ian glared at her.  "I don't think this is a difficult concept to understand.  I am no longer in the game.  Unfortunately they can't take a hint."

            "Who are they?"

            "Just a group from the west.  They've been sending me contracts for the last five years, usually the same one.  Some Master Vampire that pissed them off and his human minions."

            "Why don't you?  One less Master."

            Ian sat behind Faith on the couch and started massaging her shoulders.  Faith's head lolled to the side and something much like a purr emanated from her chest.  Ian grinned like a dope.  He thought Faith's comfort vocalizations were adorable.  "Two reasons.  One, I really dislike these people.  You see Faith, whenever I consider my clients I do my homework.  In fact, I'm waiting for someone to offer me a contract on them.  THAT would bring me out of retirement.  Second, I'm an assassin, not a mercenary.  The vampire's harmless.  Now, forget about them.  There's something I want to talk to you about."

            Faith stiffened.  She knew what he wanted to talk about.  Before she could say a word Ian had begun again.

            "I should ask why you fainted last night, but you see I already know."  At Faith's look he continued.  "I had a visitor last night.  He was very informative.  And rather unsnake like.  He told me of a young girl who came under his employ and became one of three members of his family.  Did you know that Richard is a rather selfish individual.  Anyone else says that and I'll tear their throats out.  You see, he would let nothing and no one get in his way.  So for you to enter his heart means a great deal.  It also means that I have something else to love you for."

            Faith leaped to her feet and jumped on Ian, mouth on mouth.  Faith pulled away.  "Do you mean it?  Do you really love me?"  She knew he did, had for awhile.  But he had never straight out said it.

            "Faith, I love you.  I love your body.  I love your soul.  I love the fact that you keep stealing my cloths.  I love that you think my cereal obsession is cute.  I love that you purr.  I love that you are terrified of Richard Simmons.  I love the fact that you can love a killer like me.  I love the fact that you haven't let your shitty child hood prevent you from becoming an incredible woman."  AT Faith's look, "Richard clued me in a bit.  Not a lot, but a bit.  Faith, there isn't a single thing about you that I don't find enthralling."  Thinking, Ian added "Except your love of tootie fruitie.  That I just can't love, I'm sorry."

            Tears were in Faith's eyes.  "But everything else?"

            "I love you, Faith.  Nothing else matters to me."    


	9. 9

I fixed the error. Sorry

An hour later Ian and Faith were still on the couch. With significantly less clothing. Faith had removed her shirt and was clad in Ian's flannel pants and her black lace bra. Ian was only wearing a pair of loose black jeans. Faith sat on Ian, gazing at his body. Judging by the appearance, Ian had had a hard life. Pale white scars cris-crossed his chest, stomach, and arms. Many of them looked as if they had been painful. She knew that the ones on his back were even worse. The only other things marring his body were a series of tattoos. They all seemed to hold some meaning. Only one had her attention at the moment. Rosary beads were inked around his neck and lead down to a crucifix on his left pec. The crucifix was odd, in that it consisted of several diamond shapes, alternating black and green.

Seeing where Faith's eyes laid, Ian smirked. He tensed, making the muscle jump. Faith smirked back. "Show off." She leaned down, capturing Ian's lower lip in her teeth. Before Ian could retaliate she resumed her previous vertical position. "So, what's it mean?"

"It's a personal mark. Richard had a rosary he used to wear that looked similar. I had this done so that everyone knew where my loyalty lied. Now anyone under my personal protection will have a similar one."

Faith thought for a moment. "I want one."

"Not that I wasn't planning on offering, but why? You sound as if you need it or something."

"I do." Faith lay down with her head under Ian's chin. Yet again Faith looked like a scared little girl. Unsheathing his claws Ian ran them through her long dark hair, causing her to relax. Ian was struck again by how alike the two of them were. Both needed to feel as if they belonged to someone. He was just more used to being alone. "Shh. You're still worried that I', going to leave, aren't you? You're worried that you'll be alone again."

Sniffling Faith spoke. "Everyone I love either dies or leaves. I lost Richard. I can't lose you. Not now."

Raising her head Ian looked into her eyes. "Faith, I'll always be by your side."

"Till when?" she asked nervously. She knew he was trying to comfort her. She knew she was being silly, constantly needing reassurance. "How long are you willing to put up with my emotional problems? How long till you realize you love a psycho who has everyone and their mother after her ass?"

"Till after the sun burns out and grows cold. Till after the stars are all gone and the universe is gone. And even then I'll love you. It'll just be too dark to see you." Ian grinned.

Faith laughed giddily.

"And they can't have it. Your ass is mine and I am not known for my sharing ability."

Before Faith could join their mouths again Ian was lifting her up and setting her down. At her quizzical look Ian smirked. "You said you wanted the mark. Well, let's go give it to you.'

"Now" Faith said surprised.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just surprised that you'd want to be tied to me so quickly."

"No time like the present. But there is one condition. Everyone will know you belong to me, but how will they know I belong to you?"

"Are you telling me that you want my mark?" At his nod and smirk (he does that an awful lot). "But I don't have one."

"Make one. Pick something that symbolizes you. Doesn't have to be ornate, just something that screams 'Faith'"

"Like you will be soon?" Faith leered.

Once again Ian blushed like a school boy. "Just go get dressed." As Faith ran up the stairs top get dressed Ian's eyes never left her ass. Shaking his head to look at Ersus, "I am in control. She can not get me to lose my cool." Ersus's look conveyed Ian's thoughts. "Yeah, who am I kidding?"

A half hour later the duo was standing in Diablo's Room, a tattoo parlor catering to more exotic individuals. Despite the fact that it was located in a rough part of town Ian knew the place did quality work. This was where he had been inked originally.

All around them were hundreds of pictures, ranging from the mundane to the obscene. As Faith looked at the various pictures the two artists watched her. To the untrained eye they looked like extremely beautiful women. Tall, slender, with long dark hair, they looked like a wet dream come to life. However, if you looked closely you would notice two things. First, their eyes were much like a cat's, in that bright light made them slits. Second, hidden intentionally within their hair were two small horns. Ian never understood why they hid them; he always thought the succubi's horns were cute.

Walking up to the ladies, Ian pulled his shirt off, revealing the tattoo. "This is what she wants. You'll have to ask her how big she wants it."

Both succubi grinned. "So, you've finally decided to take a mate." The first one said musically.

"Better late then never." The other chimed in.

Ian chose to ignore their teasing. "She's choosing a mark of her own." Looking to make sure Faith was occupied Ian pulled out of his overcoat a small bottle of red liquid. "I want this mixed in with her ink." 

"Is that what I think it is?" the first said wide eyed.

Ian nodded.

"You really are serious."

"Shh." Ian quieted them as Faith walked up. When she was at Ian's side she pinched him on the ass, daring either woman to say anything. They just grinned. Ian found it funny. 'Guess I'm not the only territorial one' he thought.

"Pick something nice, Pussy Cat?" At Faith's nod and the ladies chuckle, "Well, what is it?"

"It's a surprise." Faith grinned.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"That's paramount to a secret."

Ian rubbed his face. Grinning he shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"A whole lot of trouble."

Shaking his head Ian went into one of the rooms, leaving Faith to explain to the succubi what she wanted done to Ian. As she finished both smiled. This was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninety minutes later both left the building, gauze covering their additions. Faith had chosen to have the crucifix directly between her breasts. Ian's right upper arm was covered. Faith had a mischievous grin on her face while Ian was grumbling under his breath.

"Ohh, you big baby. It's not that bad."

"I can't believe you'd choose that. That you'd put that on my arm."

Faith couldn't help it. She grabbed her sides, she was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny." Ian boomed. However, he was having a hard time keeping his own smile under wraps. It was just so difficult to stay angry when she was laughing so hard.

"Ohh yes it is. Big, bad assassin, scared his masculinity is in jeopardy."

Ohh, your going to pay for that, little girl. Placing his hands under her arms he lifted her until she was eye level with him. She wasn't worried, judging by the big smile on his face.

"Faith, you had a kitten placed on my arm."

"But it's so cute." she said between giggles. "Just like me."

"Someone has a high opinion of themselves."

"Hey, I am everyman's wet dream. Long legs, firm breasts, tight body. What man could resist me?"

"N'Sync?"

"Yeah, who would have thought that all five members were gay. Hey!!" Ian had thrown Faith over his shoulder and was carrying her down the street. "what are you doing?"

"Carrying my woman down the street. What did you think I was doing?"

"Your woman!. Who said I was your woman?"

"You did. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. But that doesn't give you the excuse to carry me over your shoulder."

"Am I hurting you?" Ian sounded mildly worried.

"NO, it's just embarrassing. What if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"Vampires, demons, Jehovah's Witnesses. I'm kind of vulnerable here.'

Ian's grip on her tightened. He spoke in a soft voice. "Faith, I told you I'd always keep you safe. I don't lie."

"I know."

"Anyway, we're here." Placing her on her feet, he pointed to a building.

"We're going clubbing?" she asked questionably.

"No, I bought it."

"Why?" Faith looked astonished.

"Well, it'll give me something to do while you're gone all day. I do need something to occupy my time with."

Faith spun. "what do you mean, while I'm gone all day?"

"You told me you always wished you could've finished school. I made a call. You start in September."

"You're kidding?" Faith said excitedly. "Do you mean it?"

"I do not kid. You're a senior at St. Lucas."

"Oh Ian!" Faith launched herself into Ian's arms, knocking him down. Straddling him she attacked his mouth until both were breathless.

"I'm going to do more for you if that's my reward."

"Might get a better reward soon, Puppy." AT this Ian's eyebrows raised. A look of dawning crossed Faith's face. "Isn't St. Lucas a ...." At Ian's smirk and nod Faith leered as well. "You kinky boy."

Before they could continue their previous activities they heard the sounds of a struggle nearby. Groaning they both got up to investigate. What they found was both strange and amusing. Standing in an alley were some 30 vampires accompanied by three Zoracs, which are 4 foot imps. What was funny was the fact that the three fighting them were kicking some serious ass. The slender blond man was armed only with a stake, though that didn't seem to keep him from staking one vampire while almost kicking the head off another. The dark haired man next to him didn't have the moves but Ian had to admire his brutal efficiency with a large handaxe. The person guarding their rear gave him pause. She was wearing a cloak covering her face and the only reason he knew she was female was by her scent. What really surprised him was the fact that she fought empty-handed. She defended herself completely hand to hand. She did well for herself, breaking one of the Zoracs necks with a flick. The faint blue light outlining her told Ian how she was able to do this.

However, the trio was outnumbered nearly 10 to 1. Ian could tell the dark haired man was tiring(No surprise. That axe looked heavy.)

"If you guys leave now we'll forget we saw you."

The large vampire he was addressing responded by grabbing him under the arms and throwing him over his head. The man flew through the air, expecting to impact with the wall. Imagine his surprise when he was caught in strong arms. Looking up his face lit up. "Faith, fancy meeting you here." 

"Xander, what are you doing here?"

Looking over at his comrades he said "Getting our asses kicked."

"Scuse me" Ian chimed in. "Mind if I borrow your axe?"

"Knock yourself out."

Giving out something that sounded like a howl of joy Ian leaped into the fray. A short time later all the undead and demonic were no more, cept Spike. He was fine.

(While the fight is going on)

"So Harris, what are you doing in our neck of the woods?"

"Well Faith, my dear, let me tell you this is not been a good week. First, Riley engineered it so that I lost my job. Now no construction or carpentry company will hire me. Then, we three were pretty much banished from the Dale that is sunny. So we thought we'd travel, see the sights, maybe see Disney World. All of this before we run out of money and get killed by something.

"I see your sarcasm is still firmly intact."

"Well, us getting banished and jumped has not exactly done a great deal for my mood."

(After the fight)

Spike and Ian faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The cloaked figure stood between the two, protecting SPike. Blue light emanated in her hands. Ian couldn't help but grin. He dropped the axe and raised his hands in a gesture of harmlessness.

"I'm not going to hurt the vampire, little girl. I'm just trying to figure this all out. No need to singe me." 

The light ceased, but her hands remained up, ready in case. The blonde vampire looked behind Ian and saw Faith. "So I take it you're Ian."

"That would be me. How'd you know?"

"The Whelp and the Rogue have been exchanging letters. She writes about you."

"And who might I ask are you?"

Pulling out a cigarette, Spike spoke. "Got a light?" Ian pulled out the zippo he used to light his rare cigars. "Thanks Mate. As for me, name's Spike."

"Hmm, heard of you. You're supposed to be the most dangerous vampire in the world, even with the hardware." looking at the girl, who hadn't made a noise since the fight had stopped. "And who's the girl?"

As if on cue the girl in question began to wobble. Apparently the fight had taken a lot out of her. As she started falling Spike rushed and caught her. Xander was by their sides in an instant, joining Spike in murmuring softly to the woman. Ian had no doubt what kind of relationship these three had. As Faith joined Ian she looked under the hood and saw the girls face. The look on her face was as if she had seen the last person expected. "You!!."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, who she it be? I've already started writing one, but if enough people choose another I might change my mind. Might! The choices are Dawn, Tara, and Willow. Send your choice to DarkJester@saintly.com 


	10. Last

Title: Warriors in the Grey (10/10)   
Author: Dark Jester 

Email: DarkJester@saintly.com  
Pairing: Faith/Original; others to follow   
Rating: PG-13 for now   
Summary: If you don't know by now, you haven't been paying attention.   
Archive: Ask, receive   
Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.   
Feedback: Give it to me or suffer the consequences. (Sounds of evil laughter) 

            "Hi Faith." Dawn said sheepishly.

            She was hoping to put off this encounter for a while.  After being expelled from Sunnydale, the three had considered going to LA to join up with Angel.  They vetoed this idea on the basis that Angel had enough problems.  When Xander suggested going to visit Faith, Dawn at first balked.  Not because of her feelings towards Faith but because of her feelings towards her actions.  She felt bad for what she did to Faith.  Faith had tried to atone for her actions by going to prison.  When she was released all she needed was a friend, someone who was willing to forgive her.  Dawn had wanted to but had been pressured by Buffy and Riley.  She had ridiculed Faith.  Thank God Xander had been there for Faith.  Dawn could only imagine what would have happened if Faith had had no one.

                       "What are you doing here?"

                       "Well, you see, the three of us were..."

                       "I know that.  What I mean is why are YOU exiled?"

                       Dawn seemed to draw further into the darkness of her cloak.  She seemed to be hiding the left side of her face.

                       Ian had dealt with many people in many situations.  The pieces began falling into place: her hiding under a cloak, the two men constantly keeping physical contact, the fact that she had defended Spike without a thought.  He couldn't be sure, but this girl had gone through some kind of trauma.

                       "Faith, let it go for now."  Ian whispered.  "Let them tell you in their own time.'

                       The three seemed to visibly relax.  Yes, something had happened.

                       "Well, as much fun as talking in an alley is, I think we would all be better off being inside.  Do you have a place to stay?"  At their head shakes.  "Then you'll stay with us."  Before they could argue he held up his hand.  "Please, I'm offering you a free place to stay for the night.  Just accept it."  Seeing that they wouldn't argue he grinned.  "Which one of you has a car?"  Looking at! each other questionably Spike raised his hand.  "Alright, here is what we're going to do.  Faith, you take Dawn and Harris back to the house."  Ian tossed her the keys to his truck, which Faith caught without looking.  "I'll ride with Spike."

                       "Wait, why should we do anything you say?"

                       Ian grinned.  The boy had guts.  "I would be a rather ungracious host if I didn't feed my guests.  Unfortunately, I don't typically keep blood on tap.  Also, Faith had told me about you and the girl.  She barely mentioned Spike, which leads me to believe he is a new addition.  SO, the three people with a past will reminisce while the two new guys get groceries.  Anyone got a better idea of how to do this?"  AT their shakes "Let's go! ."

(An hour later)

                       The five of them sat at the long table; Dawn in her cloak with Xander and Spike flanking her.  Ian and Faith sat across.  Or rather Ian sat across with Faith on his lap.  The three newcomers found this amusing.  Not the fact that Faith was doing it, but that it looked like the most natural thing in the world.

                       They didn't know what to make of Ian.  Before them sat a man who looked like he would be better placed in a battlefield rather than a nicely decorated kitchen.  He reminded Dawn of a drawing of Tarzan she had seen in a book once.  Tall, with lithe muscles that shifted like cables just under the dark skin.  The red hair, which now hung to his upper back, made him look feral.  The large canine lying at his feet just added to his primal mystique.

                       Faith, on the other hand, looked like a typical 21 year old.  Rather than her previous sex kitten outfit of tight leather pants and low cut shirt, she was dressed in rather tame cut off jeans and a t-shirt with "Winning is just mind over matter.  I don't mind and you don't matter" written on it.

                       While Ian and Spike had been out Faith had started preparing dinner.  It was ready just as they had walked in and everyone sat down to eat, even Spike.

                       "This is bloody delicious, Rogue.  It tastes familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

                       "Gator."  Ian said between bites.

                       All three Sunnydalians stopped, while Faith and Ian continued as if nothing were amiss.

                       "Excuse me," Xander said, "did you just say that you bought alligator meat?"

                       "No.  I am not saying I bought gator meat.  I am saying that I killed an alligator."  At Dawn and Xander's look he continued. "I have a rather large swamp on my property.  Faith and I were taking a walk a few days ago when it tried to eat us.  I tried to talk him out of it but you know how gators are.  So I killed it.  And I always eat anything I kill."  Seeing Faith's look.  "Any animals ! I kill."

                       Grinning at their stunned faces, Faith asked, "So, what is the abbreviated Scooby Gang doing in Miami?"

                       "Scooby Gang?"  Ian raised his eyebrow, grinning when Faith hit him on the chest.

                       "Do you want the long version or the short?"

                       "Give us the medium."

                       "Okay.  You remember the Initiative?  Well, the government closed them down after the whole Adam debacle.  Someone opened them back up.  They're being privately funded by someone.  The Initiative is now nothing more than a rather large, heavily armed gang.  They've set themselves up as Lords of Sunnydale.  Everyone there follows Riley.  And guess who's by his side?  Buffy.  The power has gone to her head.  She's not even the same person."

                       "Damn, and people call me bad."

                       "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here.  Did you just decide to run away?" Ian asked.

                       "No."  Spike answered.  "We were more or less exiled.  You see, they already didn't like me and Harris but we were tolerated for Dawn's sake.  Every single member chased after her but she wouldn't have anything to do with them.  Smart girl."

                       "Anyway, two of them decided not to take no for an answer.  One night as I was walking her home from work, two wankers by the names of Graham and Rodriquez tried to rape her.  I, having this buggering chip in my head, could do nothing."  At this a tear ran down Spike's cheek.  Dawn pulled him down and Harris put his arm around both.  Ian gave them a moment to share strength.

"What do you mean 'tried'?"

"Little girls become quite adept with the mojo.  Scarred them up good.  She managed to fight them off and we got away.  Next day Buffy told us we had till next dawn to get out of town.  Wouldn't even believe her own sister."

"Your kidding!  She believed two of those fucking soldiers over her flesh and blood?"  Faith was steamed.  It sounded just like blondy to stand by her boy toy rather than her friends.  Ian rubbed her lower back in small circles to calm her down.  "What about the witches?"

"Tara ran to Los Angeles before it got too bad.  She works with Angel now.  Willow still helps Buffy.  We don't know why.  She doesn't like the soldiers any better than us, yet she still does what they say."

"So let me see if I've got everything right."  Ian said.  "A decommissioned military group with private funding is operating in Sunnydale.  One Buffy Summers is romantically involved with Riley Finn, the leader.  They have set up a dictatorship.  Several of said soldiers have the hots for Cloak Girl there.  Two, Graham and Rodriquez, tried to rape her.  Spike was helpless because of the chip and Harris wouldn't have been able to help, given that he has no training.  Cloak Girl, being a Wicca, blasted them off of her! .  In this whole scene something happened to her face, hence the hiding under the cloak.  When Buffy discovered this, rather than kick the shit out of said soldiers, she threatens the three people in front of me, saying they will be killed if they don't leave.  You three came here in the hopes that Faith and I would put you up, at least for a while.  Am I missing anything?"

The three newcomers shook their heads, surprised that he caught all that.  

Ian thought for a moment.  "Okay, are you three interested in employment?"  At their nods, "I am opening a club within the next weeks.  I will need bartenders, waitresses, bouncers, etc.  Tomorrow we will discuss placement, salary, etc.  There are several conditions, only three of which you need to know of right now.  One, you will live here.  Two, you do not try to enter the third floor.  It is mine and mine alone.  Three, Dawn has to remove the cloak so that I can see th! e damage."

                       Dawn was wide eyed.  She didn't want anyone but her men to see the ugly scars on her face.  However, she knew it was a small price to pay for safety.  She shakily pulled the hood off, revealing two scars running from the corner of her left eye to past her chin.  They were thin but angry looking.

                       "How in the hell did you get those?" Faith yelled.

                       With tears in her eyes, Dawn explained.  "When they had me on the ground, Graham ran a knife down my cheek.  The bastard purposely scarred me." Now Dawn showed some fire, getting angry.  "He said now that I was ugly nobody but they would want me."

                       "Piffle.  You're not ugly."  Ian was confused.  Before him was a very lovely young woman who just happened to have a few scars.

                       "Yeah right." Dawn seemed wary.  Could he mean it? Or was he just looking for a piece of ass, like those soldiers?

                       "Really.  So you've got scars.  So what."  Grinning, Ian continued.  "Hell, if I didn't have Faith I might make a play for you.  Ouch!!!"  Ian reeled back, sucking the side of his hand that Faith had pinched, hard.  "I said if I didn't have you.  I have you.  I want no body else.  Una hermana for me."  ! Ian's little speech had the desired effect though.  A grin was on Dawn's face.

                       "Anyway, I can have that fixed."

                       "How?"  Dawn said surprised.

                       "Certain magics."  Ian answered.

                       "You know that kind of magics, mate?"  Spike asked.

                         Ian started laughing.  "Sorry.  I shouldn't laugh.  I said I could HAVE it done.  Can't do it myself.  I have the magical ability of a chipmunk."  The image of a chipmunk in a Harry Potter outfit, complete with glasses, had everyone laughing.

                       When the laughter died down, Ian stretched his arms.  "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed.  Let me show you your rooms."

(A half hour later)

                       Everyone was tucked into their beds.  Dawn was securely sleeping between Xander and Spike.  Ian and Faith were snuggling, slowly drifting off to sleep.

                       "Thank you for giving them a chance."

                       Ian kissed Faith on the nose.  "Anything for you, Kitty Kay."

                       Faith turned over so she was spooning in front of Ian.  Right before she slipped into dreamland, she noticed his hand was slightly lower than it had been two nights ago.  She grinned.  She had noticed that every night his hand ended up lower than it was previously.  Faith thought it was adorable how he was building up his confidence.

                       As both slept the bandage over Ian's tattoo fell to the floor.  Ian had talked a little too quickly.  While it was a juvenile feline on his arm, it was no kitten.  Staring off his arm was a young black panther.  The detail was incredible.  Tensed muscles could be seen along its shoulders and back.  Claws were out, with tiny drops of blood inked to look like the claws were actually piercing the skin.  The eyes seemed to convey 'Bring it'.  ! And around its neck was a pink collar with a large silver nametag.  Three words were on the collar: 'Property of Faith'.

Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at fanfiction.  


End file.
